The invention relates to a system suitable ;or personal body care, comprising a cartridge having a space for storing an auxiliary fluid, and an appliance comprising
a treatment device for carrying out a treatment on the body of a user with the aid of the auxiliary fluid, and PA1 an interface for coupling the cartridge to the appliance. PA1 a treatment device for carrying out a treatment on the body of a user, and PA1 an interface for coupling a cartridge to the appliance, which cartridge has a space for storing an auxiliary fluid. PA1 a space for the storage of an auxiliary fluid intended for personal body care in conjunction with a body-care treatment, PA1 an interface for coupling the cartridge to an appliance adapted to carry out said treatment. PA1 the appliance includes a blocking device adapted to block at least one function of the appliance, PA1 the cartridge has a key for cooperation with the blocking device, and PA1 the blocking device is adapted to unblock said function when the cartridge is mounted. PA1 the appliance includes a blocking device adapted to block at least one function of the appliance, and PA1 the blocking device is adapted to unblock said function when a cartridge having a key is coupled to the appliance. PA1 the cartridge has a key for unblocking a function of the appliance when the cartridge is coupled to the appliance.
The invention also relates to an appliance for body care, comprising
The invention also relates to a cartridge comprising
The invention also relates to a pump and a flange for use in the cartridge in accordance with the invention.
Such a system, such an appliance and such a cartridge are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,697. The known system comprises an electric shaver and a cartridge filled with a depilatory substance. The shaver has a shaving head, a drive unit and a chamber for mounting the cartridge. Viewed from the shaving head the chamber is located adjacent the drive unit and, at the shaver side remote from the shaving head, it has a cover to enable the cartridge to be placed into the chamber. At the shaving head side the chamber communicates with a passage which terminates in the outer surface of the shaving head. The cartridge has an actuating button to apply the depilatory substance. The cover has an opening through which a user has access to the button in the closed position of the cover once the cartridge has been placed into the shaver. A drawback of the known system is that the shaver can be used in conjunction with a cartridge containing a fluid which has not been tested in combination with the shaver.